Beauty and the Ferret
by Crazi Ladi 16
Summary: What happens when the person you thought you were isn't who you really are?


Chapter 1 OH SHIT!  
  
Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley walked down to the Potions dungeons. They were early, but it was good to be so. Professor Snape was always looking for reasons to take points off Gryffindor. Of course, Snape was their least favorite teacher. Adding to the fact that they had double Potions with the Slytherins, this did not make Potions a very happy experience.   
  
"Hey Harry, what are we making today?" asked Ron.   
  
"Snape said something about making a voice potion, or something of the like," answered Hermione.   
  
"Did I ask Hermione, or Harry?" questioned Ron.   
  
"Excuse me," snapped Hermione.   
  
"Calm down you two! My goodness, you fight like an old married couple!" commented Harry. That shut Hermione and Ron up. They had gone out the year before, but it didn't work out. Ron was now going out with Lavender, and Harry with Ginny. Hermione was now the only single trio member left.   
  
"Harry, that is not funny," said Ron.   
  
"That's too bad, it was meant to be," replied Harry. They then came to the Potions dungeon. Snape was in there, along with all of the Slytherin students.   
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, and his faithful sidekicks Weasel and the Mudblood. Great that you could join us today," sneered Draco Malfoy. There wasn't any way for the three to retaliate, not with Snape at his desk. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went and sat at a table near the back. Then class was called to start.   
  
"Shut up everyone!" snapped Snape. "Is anyone missing?" No one answered. "All right then. Today we will learn how to make a potion that will higher the drinker's voice. It is called Heliuminum. Pay attention, and write down the ingredients!" Snape then proceeded to tell them the ingredients of the potion, and the directions. After he had explained the potion, he told them to get into groups. "Hold on everyone, I've decided that I will pick your partners. Brown, Crabbe. Patil and Goyle. Potter and Parkinson. Malfoy and Granger. Weasley and Bulstrode." And so on and so on. "Get to your partners and start working!" Everyone shuffled to his or her partner.   
  
"Nice to see you Mudblood. Now I can find out if your voice sounds any funnier than it really is."   
  
"Eat slugs, Malfoy. Let's get to work," Hermione answered. They pulled out the ingredients.   
  
"Okay, it says we need 1 scoop of beetle eyes, 2 unicorn hairs, lakweed, and 1 pint of pumpkin juice. Is that right, Granger?" asked Draco as he read off the list of ingredients.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "But, isn't there just 1 unicorn hair?"   
  
"No, Granger. There are 2 hairs. It says right here on my ingredient list. Now, are we going to start working or not?"   
  
"Fine. Let's get this made." They worked in silence, first boiling the pumpkin juice, then adding everything else. The unicorn hairs went in last. Once they put them in, they let the potion simmer for 5 minutes. After it was done simmering, Draco took the cauldron off the burner. Hermione had the glasses ready. She poured the potion into each glass. They then each took a drink at the same time.   
  
"Do I sound different?" Hermione asked Draco.   
  
"No, do I?" Draco asked Hermione.   
  
"No. What do you suppose happened?"   
  
"I don't know! You are the expert! Professor Snape!" Draco yelled.   
  
Snape came over to them. "Yes?"   
  
"Professor, our potion didn't work," said Draco.   
  
"Everyone else's did. Did you follow the directions?"   
  
"Yes. We put in everything we were had to. 1 scoop of beetle eyes, 2 unicorn hairs, lakweed, and 1 pint of pumpkin juice," Draco answered.   
  
"2 unicorn hairs did you say, Draco?" Snape asked. Draco nodded his head. "Granger, run towards the back of the room when I say to. Draco, run the opposite direction at the same time. Go now!"   
  
Hermione and Draco took off running in opposite directions, but it was like they had a magnet attached to one another. They suddenly started moving towards each other.   
  
"Just what I thought. You only had to add 1 unicorn hair. You to are now under the ondbay ogethertay spell. You may only move two arms length apart from each other," Snape told them.   
  
"Wwwwhhhhaaaaaaatttttt?" Draco sputtered. "Are you serious?"   
  
"I'm afraid so, Draco. Until we can find the counter curse, you two are stuck together. CLASS! It is time to clean up. Get moving the bell will ring in a couple minutes. The affects of the potion will wear off soon," Snape told the class.   
  
BBBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG! There was the bell. Everyone shuffled towards the door. Harry and Ron stood at the door, waiting for Hermione.   
  
"Potter, Weasley, you may go. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy must stay back for a bit. GO!" Snape yelled at Harry and Ron.   
  
"Um, Professor, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.   
  
"That's what we are going to go find out. We must see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall," Snape answered.   
  
Snape took Draco and Hermione up to the Infirmary where Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were waiting. Draco and Hermione were practically holding hands, they were so close to each other, but yet they were looking at each other with pure venom. While they were walking up to the infirmary, every time Draco would stop walking, Hermione would bump into him. Every time Hermione would stop walking, Draco would bump into her. They were both extremely mad.   
  
"Well now, what do we have here?" asked Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Well, Professor," said Snape, "Instead of making a Heliuminum Potion like they were suppost to, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger made an Ondbay Ogethertay Potion."   
  
"I see," said McGonagall. "And you don't know if there is a counterpotion?"   
  
"That is why I brought them here," answered Snape. As the 3 professors were talking, both Hermione and Draco were silently praying that there was a counterpotion.   
  
"Well, Severus, it looks like Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will be stuck together for a quarter of a year, 3 months. There is no   
  
counterpotion," said Dumbledore.   
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other in pure horror. Both of them were speechless. "Are you kidding, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "I mean, can't you use Finite Incantantam, or some other spell like that?"   
  
"Sorry, Miss Granger, but that doesn't work. What that will do is cause you to be stuck together for a longer period of time," answered Dumbledore.   
  
"Then, by all means, DO NOT use that!" Draco told them.   
  
"Why ever not, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"You really need to ask, Albus," muttered Snape. "You think that they will get through the three months in one piece?" Professor   
  
McGonagall then broke in the conversation, and began to explain a few things to Hermione and Draco.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you will need to stay in a special room until the spell wears off. You will stay in a room adjoining the Gryffindor common room. As much as this may displease you, Mr. Malfoy, that is the only room available for you two. As for classes, since you are from two different houses, you will be given a new class schedule tomorrow at breakfast. Mr. Malfoy, about quidditch, since you can not play for three months, you will have to use your reserve seeker. You will still be the captain, but you can not play until February," McGonagall told them.   
  
All of the color left Draco's face. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how do you expect to play when you can't be more than two arm's length away from Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. "There really is no way for you to play. Severus, who is your reserve seeker?"   
  
"Davey Geogun, a 5th year," Snape answered in a cold voice.   
  
"Well, you must inform him about this at once, so he can start training," McGonagall told him.   
  
Draco sat on the bed, dumbfounded. "Damn it! It is my sixth year, and I miss three months of quidditch because this stupid mudblood couldn't get a simple potion right. This pisses me off!" he thought to himself. Hermione, on the other hand, was not thinking about quidditch. "What the hell are Harry and Ron going to think of this? They are totally going to freak out. At least Harry will be happy about not playing Malfoy in quidditch."   
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, one more thing. I would appreciate that you don't fight in front of the other students, as you are both prefects," Dumbledore said. They both nodded in agreement. Just then, the same thing stuck them.   
  
"Um, Professor McGonagall, how can we change, and stuff like that? And, how are we going to be able to sleep, if we can't move more than two arm lengths apart?" asked Hermione, in a quiet voice.   
  
"I'm glad you asked that, Miss Granger. To change, go to the bathroom, and shower, all you do is say allway invisibiliousay ondbay ogethertay, and a wall will appear between the two of you. That will last for ten minutes. As for sleeping, as much as I am against it, you will have to push your beds together. I trust you are both mature enough to handle this?" McGonagall said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other with horror in their eyes, and nodded.   
  
"Good then. I trust you both have things to collect in your dorms, and you will want to explain this to your friends. I suggest that you go to the Slytherin tower first, since you will be staying in the Gryffindor tower. Professors' McGonagall and Snape will help you collect your things. Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, as he swept from the room.   
  
Draco and Hermione were at a loss for words. They looked at each other with the utmost loathing. If looks could kill, they would both be dead and buried. Both were thinking about what the next three months were going to be like. Both of them were dreading the next three months. "Damn! I'm going to be stuck with her over Christmas break!" Draco thought to himself. "NO! I'm going to be stuck with him over Christmas break!" Hermione thought to herself at the same time. These next three months would be interesting, very interesting. 


End file.
